Vehicles often include components which can be adjusted by a user of the vehicle. Such adjustable components can include adjustable seats and mirrors. In addition, some vehicles can store position settings for such adjustable components as a group of position settings for a particular user of the vehicle. In such vehicles, the user can automatically adjust the adjustable components in accordance with their position settings by selecting the group of position settings.